LEMONS de Victime de la Fascination
by vampire-human-werewolf
Summary: Tous les lemons de la fiction "Victime de la Fascination"...
1. Chapter 1 La Tente du Camping

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**LEMON. Mon tout premier alors soyez indulgent(e)s... ^^**

**C'est le moment de la tente du camping... Et oui quand Bella emmène Edward par la main dans la tente, dans le chapitre 12 de VDLF ( Victime de la Fascination).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je crois que j'avais un verre de trop dans le nez mais je me sentais alerte tout de même...

Et mes hormones aussi apparemment...

Je m'étalais sur le matelas, déjà gonfé dans l'après-midi par Edward, et me détendais en fermant les yeux. Je sentis quelqu'un allumer la lumière, puis une légère pression sur le matelas. J'ouvrais un oeil, Edward avait allumé la lumière, posé ses genous sur le matelas et enlevait maintenant son t-shirt. Je déglutis.

Je repensais à la fois où j'avais accidentellement renversé mon verre d'eau sur lui... Son T-shirt mouillé qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles, son torse... Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres en le regardant, au moment où il leva la tête pour me regarder. Il plissa les yeux d'excitation. Je refaisais le geste puisqu'il avait l'air de réagir. Il se pencha vers moi afin de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'en profitais pour lui caresser son torse. Ouah. J'aimais tellement ça...

Et lui aussi. Il passa sa main sous mon T-shirt pour me caresser le ventre. J'enlevais mon t-shirt. Il me regarda d'abord choqué mais néanmoins toujours excité. Il remonta alors sa main pour me toucher mes seins à travers mon soutien-gorge. J'haletais, ce soir je voulais perdre ma virginité avec lui.

Je m'acharnais alors à déboutonner mon jean et il m'aida à le retirer. Ensuite il s'occupa du sien.

Il se repencha sur mes lèvres et je l'accueillai avec plaisir, ainsi que ses mains reprenaient leur douces caresses sur ma poitrine.

_- Bella..._

_- Oui Edward..._ répondis-je, en proie au désir.

_- C'est bien ce que tu veux hein..._

_- Pourquoi, tu veux que je te montre ce que je veux ?_ répondis-je malicieuse.

_- Je ne dirais pas non..._ me répondit-il, un sourire sur le visage.

J'échangeai nos places, je me retrouvais sur lui. Je n'avais jamais rien fait d'intime avec un garçon. Edward était mon premier dans toutes les catégories...

Je continuai de l'embrasse doucement, puis descendant doucement, sur son menton, son cou, plus bas encore, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux.... Et plus bas encore. Je le regardais dans les yeux pour avoir son consentement : il me souriait.

Je prenais alors les bords de son boxer noir et il se souleva pour m'aider à lui retirer son sous-vêtement. Je ne m'attardai pas à regarder son pénis, j'aurai tout le temps de le connaître par coeur plus tard. Je le regardais toujours dans les yeux et prit son sexe d'une main en commençant à le caresser. Il gémit, pas fort, n'oubliant certainement pas les autres qui n'étaient pas loin et qui discutaient encore dehors.

Heureusement notre tente était cachée alors personne ne pouvait voir les ombres chinoises que la lumière et nos deux corps créaient....

Edward devait vraiment aimer ce que je lui faisais, il m'attrapa les hanches et les pétrissais au rythme de mes caresses que je lui prodiguais.

Je sentais que quelque chose changeait, il allait venir je pense. Je pris alors la décision de le prendre dans ma bouche. Et j'étais agréablement surprise. Je m'attendais à faire ça avec dégoût et non, avec Edward tout changeait. Il était même ... _bon_.

_- Bella arrêtes... je vais venir..._ haleta-t-il en m'atrappant par les cheveux pour me remonter vers lui. Mais je ne bougeais pas, en fait je voulais qu'il vienne dans ma bouche.

Et j'eus ce que je voulais. Et mes suppositions se confirmèrent : Edward était bon, pas écoeurant. Je relevais enfin la tête pour le voir, les yeux emplis de désir, tous comme les miens et il soufflai aussi fort qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Il me sourit et me retourna sur le lit.

Non. A mon tour ? Là maintenant ? Vraiment... Tout d'un coup je me sentais vraiment nerveuse. Il s'était montré nu à moi et je devais en fair de même. Mais étais-je prête ? Oui...

Trouve une excuse... Non laisse-le faire... non... J'avais peur de sa réaction. Me montrer à Alice dans la douche ne m'avait pas gênée évidemment, mais là c'était différent. Oh...

Il commença à me soulever le dos et je me relevais de moi-même, alors qu'il m'embrassai il passa ses mains dans mon dos afin de détacher mon soutien-gorge. Je me laissai faire. Mais rougissais néanmoins. Il le retira et ses mains repassèrent devant pour me caresser encore les seins -cette fois sans le sous-vêtement.

Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et continua de me regarder dans les yeux alors que je pensais qu'il allait regarder mes seins. Je lui souris. il était tellement beau. Il descendit ses mains sur mon corps pour atteindre mon string -eh oui Alice a dû m'y initié...

Cet inutile sous-vêtement fut enlevé sans difficulté. Il passa ses doigts sur ma féminité déjà excitée, me caressa doucement et me repoussa en arrière avec son autre main. C'était le moment de lui dire.

Je retenais sa main sur mon buste et lui dis:

_- Je ne l'ai jamais fait Edward, je n'ai jamais rien fait de quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine avec quelqu'un,_ parvins-je à lui dire en rougissant et en fermant les yeux pour ne pas le voir.

Il me caressa la joue en me disant :

_- Moi non plus. Mais tu m'inspire alors continue seulement de fermer les yeux et apprécie._

Sa main quitta ma joue pour aller palper un de mes seins, il continua de me caresser le clitoris et finalement je sentis quelque chose de plus humide, beaucoup plus humide que ses doigts : sa langue.

OH. MON. DIEU. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil plaisir. Si ses doigts m'avaient quelque peu fait ressentir du plaisir, ce n'était rien comparé à ça ! Au bout de quelques temps il me pénétra même de sa langue... Je soulevai malgré moi mes jambes avec le plaisir et il les prit pour les mettre par dessus ses épaules, il pouvait encore mieux atteindre sa cible. Je n'allais bientot plus répondre de moi-même s'il continuai comme ça. J'haletais déjà fort et je me mordillai les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Pourvu que je ne me laisse pas aller complètement sinon les autres dehors vont m'entendre...

Et pour la première fois, j'eu un orgasme. Edward avait mis sa main sur ma bouche juste avant. Ouf ! Il me relâcha tandis que je tentais de reprendre mes esprits.

_- Laisse-moi te dire que tu es délicieuse._

Je rougis et répondis en retour avec un clin d'oeil :

_- Ce n'est sûrement rien comparé à toi et je peux te dire que j'ai dores et déjà changé de plat préféré._

Il m'embrassa et je pouvais alors me goûter. Je préférais tout de même Edward.

Il m'écarta alors les jambes que j'avais resserrées après qu'il eut fini de me faire du bien, afin de se placer entre. J'allais perdre ma virginité. Avec Edward. L'homme que j'aime.

Il me caressa encore doucement chaque parcelle de ma peau et embrassa mon corps en laissant traîner ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes.

Je m'en emparai avidement et atrappai ses épaules comme pour me tenir, avant qu'il n'entre en moi.

J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille lorsque nous entendîmes :

_- Hé ! On va embêter les deux tourtereaux là-bas ?_

Emmett.

Il quitta sa place pour me balancer mon T-shirt tandis qu'il s'empressa de remettre son boxer tout en éteignant la lumière. Je filais sous la couette.

_- Edward, j'ai même pas mon string !_ chuchotai-je en proie à la panique.

Lui il était mort de rire. Il se jeta sous la couette.

_- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais c'est _mon_ t-shirt que tu as sur toi donc il couvrira ce que j'ai pu explorer tout à l'heure..._

Je le savais que mon t-shirt n'avait bizarrement pas la même odeur...

_- Tu penses qu'ils dorment ?_ entendions-nous chuchoter dehors.

Jasper devait sûrement accompagner Emmett.

_- Oui. Hey , tu veux me rendre un service mec ? Dis à Alice que je l'attend _impatiemment_ dans notre tente._

Emmett s'éloigna en riant alors que Jazz rejoignait la tente d'à côté. Edward et moi restions silencieux et frustrés. Nous ne pourrions pas reprendre nos ébats ce soir.

Mais c'était évidemment remis à plus tard...

_- Je les hais,_ entendis-je Edward chuchoter.

Je riais et glissai mes mains sur son torse avant d'installer ma tête dessus.

_- Tant pis. Je vais au moins chercher à tatons dans ma calise une culotte parce que si demain je me réveille en ayant oublié que je n'ai que ton t-shirt sur moi..._

_- ça va me plaire..._

Je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule mais riait néanmoins, je me relevais et trouvai une culotte.

_- Bonne nuit mon amour. Je t'aime,_ me glissa Edward à l'oreille lorsque je reprenais position sur son torse.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. Dors bien._

* * *

**Voilà voilà... Alors good reviews or bad reviews ?? Viiiite je veux savoir !!**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	2. Chapter 2 Première Nuit Chez Bella

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Mon deuxième Lemon...**

**Ahahaa réaction unanime chez mes lectrices ! Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de terminer mes lemons comme je l'ai fait précédement avec le premier mais c'est ma fiction et Emmett... reste Emmett !! Mais promis il ne refera plus jamais ça ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

J'étais pressé. Je voulais absolument profiter de cette soirée que nous pouvions avoir ce soir, seuls, rien que nous deux.

Nous avions après tout, débuté quelque chose samedi soir... et pas terminé.

Je déteste ne pas finir ce que j'ai déja commencé.

Je l'emmenais en direction de sa chambre tout en l'embrassant -je l'avais préalablement soulevée et je la portais tout du long des escaliers de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Je quittais enfin ses lèvres pour un moment et lui dis :

_- Je crois qu'hier nous avons commencé quelque chose de très interessant mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié ce que c'était..._

Elle eut un sourire.

_- Je peux te rafraîchir la mémoire,_ me dit-elle d'un ton aguicheur.

_- C'est sûrement ce qu'il me faut oui._

Elle ressouda ses lèvres aux miennes tout en me poussant sur son lit.

Elle s'attaqua alors à ma chemise, se débattant avec les boutons, pressée elle aussi. Je l'aidai alors, trop impatient de voir et de sentir comment elle allait me rafraîchir la mémoire...

Nous parvîmes à enlever cette foutue chemise qui ne faisait que nous faire perdre ce précieux temps. Elle me caressa le torse comme j'aimais, d'un geste doux mais à la fois brutal. Je la forçai à lever les bras pour lui retirer son t-shirt. Pff. Les soutiens-gorges devraient être interdit. Je m'empressais de le détacher. Elle rougit, tellement magnifiquement.

_- Si tu n'étais pas sur moi et si je ne te sentais pas je pourrais croire que je suis en train de rêver._

Elle m'embrassa derechef. Et se recula sur moi pour pouvoir atteindre le bouton de mon jean. Une fois mon jean retiré, elle remonta ses mains le long de mes jambes en appuyant bien avec ses doigts, passa sur la bosse de mon boxer et attrapa vite les bords de ce dernier. Je me soulevai immédiatement et elle acheva de me deshabiller.

Elle croyait pouvoir m'avoir comme ça ?

_- Je me souviens de quelque chose par contre..._

_- Ah oui ? Dis-moi !_

_- Tu étais complètement nue sous mes doigts..._

Elle rougit en souriant tandis que je l'attrapai par les hanches pour la retourner, à moi de terminer de la deshabiller. J'enlevai rapidement les dernières barrières qui nous séparaient.

**PDV Bella**

Après s'être tournés et retournés sur le lit afin de détermner qui aurait le dernier mot pour commencer vraiment l'action attendue ce soir, il gagna. Cependant, je ne voulais pas me laisser abattre comme ça, si facilement.

_- Mon Dieu ! J'ai oublié quelque chose !_ lançai-je en improvisant, il fallait que je trouve un prétexte !

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement en se relevant de moi : je profitai de l'occasion.

Je me relevai aussi, posai mes mains sur son torse nu, le regardai dans les yeux en lui souriant malicieusement et le poussai afin que je m'installe sur lui à califourchon.

_- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, jeune homme._

Il déglutit tandis que je redescendait sur son corps, cette fois il semblait ne pas vouloir m'arrêter.

Cependant il s'agita et me remonta presque violement, mais j'aimais ça.

_- Oh que si je t'aurai, chacun son tour, hier c'était moi le premier maintenant à toi de subir le sort en premier. Tu fais moins ta maligne maintenant, hein ?_ me dit-il en plaisantant.

Cependant ses mains avaient déjà entreprit de me caresser, mes têtons roulaient sous ses doigts tandis que l'excitation montait encore plus en moi.

Sa main droite lacha le sein qu'il avait entreprit de caresser - j'étais incapable de dire lequel tellement le plaisir et le désir s'entremêlaient en moi et m'aveuglaient - et descendit lentement mais sûrement vers l'endroit qui je savais déjà, me ferais crier de plaisir. Ses doigts laissaient des traces brulantes sur mon corps, j'étais sur le point de m'enflammer lorsque ses doigts atteignirent enfin leur but.

Je jurais intérieurement. MON. DIEU. Ahhhh... Ce mec ne me laisse même pas essayer de réfléchir correctement ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder ses doigts comme avant maintenant.

Ses doigts. Ouuuuh. Ouiii ses doigts. Ahhhhh son doigt maintenant...

J'haletais furieusement et priai pour que les murs soient bien insonorisés et qu'aucun individu ne passera dans la rue à partir des cinq prochaines minutes. Je ne pourrais bientot plus retenir mes cris, surtout si je parvenais à mes fins ce soir.

Sa bouche quitta mes seins et sa langue attaqua mon clitoris, mes haletements devenaient sérieux cette fois, plus forts. Mon Dieu j'aimais ça...

Je le voulais en moi maintenant. Mon désir pour lui était incommensurable.

-_ Edward... maintenant ! _parvins-je à formuler.

Et il comprit. Cependant il voulait tout de même me faire crier mon orgasme...

Je ne me fis pas prier longtemps, sa langue m'acheva littéralement. Il attrapa un préservatif et déchira l'emballage. Je lui pris le poignet pour l'arrêter. Je saisis le préservatif et me fit le -_notre_- plaisir de le dérouler sur son sexe déjà -_très_- dur. Je frissonnai de plaisir déjà en le voyant.

Il gémit lorsque je prenais plus de temps que nécessaire à dérouler ce préservatif sur son pénis, il est vrai que je profitais de l'objet qui serait à même de me procurer du plaisir dans peu de temps.

C'était comme Sacré pour moi...

Il termina de le dérouler lui-même finalement et me poussa sur le lit, j'écartais de moi-même les jambes et il s'y installa avec empressement mais doucement néanmoins.

_- Tu es sûre ?_ me demanda-t-il, pour être sûr lui-même que je le veuilles vraiment.

_- Oui. C'est toi que je veux maintenant. Et personne d'autre._

Je sentis son gland à mon entrée, j'appréhendais et seulement maintenant je me rendais compte de ce qui allait se passer. Etais-je prête ? Sûrement. Comment ne pas l'être avec Edward ? Impossible. Mais... Maintenant ? N'allais-je pas avoir trop mal ? Cela allait-il être si douloureux ? J'avais peur maintenant, le plaisir et le désir m'avait submergé deux minutes plus tôt et voilà que je me posais des questions maintenant que les choses étaient engagées.

Il parut se rendre compte de mon débat intérieur et il se stoppa, comme attendant un deuxième consentement de ma part.

Oui, j'étais prête.

J'attrapai son visage et le soudai au mien dans un baiser violent et fougueux, je posai ma main dans le bas de son dos afin de l'inciter à me pénétrer.

Il me pénétra.

_- Doucement..._ lui dis-je sentant que le mal venait.

_- Doucement. _aquiesca-t-il.

La douleur m'envahit mais les larmes résistaient. Je me laissais faire. Tout irait bien, ça allait passer. Tout irai pour le mieux avec Edward, je le savais.

J'évitais de penser à ce que me faisait subir Edward. Je ne regardais que son visage qui n'exprimai qu'extase. Cela me suffisait, savoir qu'il prenait son plaisir me suffisait. C'est ce qu'il fallait. Après tout j'avais pris le mien un peu plus tôt.

Le plaisir ne vînt pas mais la douleur fut plus supportable tout de même. Il vînt assez rapidement pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Nous nous embrassâmes longuement et nous nous enlaçâmes comme prêt à dormir.

Mais je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Edward dormait paisiblement lui. Il était plus de minuit et nous avions cours le lendemain ! Enfin aujourd'hui...

Pour me calmer j'allais le plus doucement et discrètement possible vers la salle de bain. J'allais prendre une douche bien chaude.

Je tentais de me détendre. Une main se posa sur moi. Mon coeur fit un bond, je ne me retournai pas. Des lèvres effleurèrent mon cou et le désir revînt. Je glissai ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward et trouvai rapidement l'objet de mes fantasmes. Il soufflai à mon oreille son plaisir et mon sexe se réveilla d'un coup. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et sa main à lui vînt jusqu'à mes lèvres intimes.

Ahhhhh encore ouiiii... Ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes plis et titillèrent mon clitoris doucement, je soufflai de plaisir aussi à son oreille et il trouva ça encore plus excitant.

Il vînt rapidement aussi contre mes fesses et j'atteignis mon orgasme en rien de temps. Il me retourna, me poussa contre le mur, je l'attirai vers moi tandis qu'il me soulevait et je m'accrochai à sa taille avec mes jambes. Il me cala entre le mur et lui. Nos bouches ne se quittaient presque pas, juste pour reprendre leur souffle. Il me pénétra alors et je sentis quelque chose de différent de ma première fois. La douleur avait disparu maintenant. Le plaisir pas tout à fait là mais je ressentais néanmoins quelque chose.

Il me serra encore plus fort et j'aimais vraiment - _vraiment_ - ça.

_- Encore plus fort..._ haletai-je, en proie au plaisir qui montai progressivement en moi.

Il accéda à ma demande. Quelques pénétrations de plus et je viendrai cette fois... L'eau qui coulait sur nous y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Mon dos me faisait un peu mal puisqu'il était méchament malmené par le mur qu'il rencontrait à chaque poussée d'Edward mais je m'en fichais comme d'une guigne. Qu'il me fasse mal, le plaisir ne changerait pas.

Pour m'aider à venir, il parsema mon cou de baisers alternant avec des coups de langues plus délicieux les uns que les autres et une de ses mains alla à l'endroit où nos sexes se rencontraient. Ouuuuh j'aimais ça... _ça... ça_...

Je vins pratiquement immédiatement. L'extase. Le Septième Ciel. L'ORGASMEEEEE. J'étais folle. Complètement folle, folle de _ça_... Folle de _lui_ surtout. Comment pouvait-il donner autant de plaisir.

Il poussa encore en moi quelques fois et il vînt à son tour. Il me reposa, à bout de souffle. Moi aussi je l'étais, il em retenais encore par les hanches car je n'étais moi-même pas très sûre de la fiabilité de mes jambes, je risquais de tomber à tout moment. Je le remerciai d'un sourire amoureux et d'un baiser passionné.

Nous quittâmes la douche, nous séchâmes mutuellement et allâmes nous coucher - sans nous rhabiller évidemment - dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me prononça seulement trois mots avant que nous nous endormions :

- _Je t'aime._

Je lui répondais par un baiser et j'eus l'impression que nos lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées que nous nous sommes endormis, crevés de fatigue.

Vivement la prochaine fois ! Hiiii.

* * *

**Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Cette fois pas d'Emmett ^^**

**N'oubliez pas le petit encadré vert juste en dessous... REVIEWS !**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	3. Chapter 3 Le Jacuzzi

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Voilà le Lemon du Jacuzzi... ^^ Joyeux Noël ! =) Je l'avais promis, c'est votre cadeau ;)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

De l'autre côté se trouvai un énoooooorme jacuzzi. Ohhhh je la sens bien la soirée moi...

Ah bah oui tu vas la sentir !

Oh bah dis donc ! Chut !

_- J'en ai jamais pris. Ca va être une très bonne initiation moi je dis !_

Il rit mais m'amena néanmoins jusqu'à un banc où se trouvai deux maillots de bain. Je me changeai derrière le paravent.

Je passai la tête discrètement derrière le paravent, pour voir s'il était déjà dans l'eau :

Il y était déjà et me regardai malicieusement, avec un sourire de coquin :

-_ ça faisait des ombres chinoises avec la lumière derrière le paravent,_ rit-il.

Je rougissais immédiatement. OHH !!

Je sautai dans le jacuzzi et l'attaquai :

_- Comment as-tu osé violé mon intimité Edward Cullen !_ le réprimandai-je faussement. Je le chatouillai : il était très chatouilleux à mon plus grand plaisir.

Nous passâmes un moment enlacés dans le jacuzzi, à simplement profiter l'un de l'autre. Simplement, en amoureux.

****

**PDV Edward**

Cette soirée avait été fabuleuse, il était impératif de continuer dans cette voie là...

Disons que mon désir pour elle avait éteint le romantisme en moi lorsque je l'avais vu se deshabiller derrière le paravent. Je n'avais pas perdu une goutte de ce moment parfait. Ses formes... ouh... Cela me ramenait évidemment au fois où je lui avais fait l'amour. Je lui avais avoué qu'avec la lumière, les ombres chinoises étaient absolument excitantes. Elle avait rougi. Oh ne me tente pas ma belle, quand tu rougis t'es encore plus excitante !

Elel m'avait attaquée et je l'avais laissée faire, après tout ce serai moi qui la tiendrai fermement dans mes bras dans moins de cinq minutes. Et elle rirait moins et ferai moins la maligne...

_- Dis-moi, tu aimes jouer dans l'eau ?_ lui demandai-je avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus une fois que nous nous étions calmés -du moins elle, moi IMPOSSIBLE- et qu'elle s'était blotti contre moi, n'arrangeant rien quand à mon errection.

_- Evidemment, et saches que j'ai l'esprit très joueur ce soir..._

. J'aurai pu carrément venir immédiatement dans mon pantalon...

_- Tant mieux on est deux comme ça._

Là, elle me regarde de ses yeux allumeurs et elle se mordille la lèvres en rougissant.

Mais pourquoi rougit-elle ? Et où sont passés ses bras ? Ses maisn surtout ?

D'un coup elle sortit de l'eau ses mains, dans lesquelles son maillot de bain intégral -oui oui le haut et le bas- se trouvait.

Aaaaaah j'ai compris... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'ai demandé un jacuzzi alors qu'avec les bulles on y voit rien !

Oh quoique... ça me laisse imaginer...

_- Maintenant, tu vas te laisser faire..._ me dit-elle puisque je ne réagissais pas - enfin si mais il aurait fallu qu'elle touche mon errection pour ça...- et que j'étais bloqué devant elle, devant tant de magnificience.

_- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux,_ lui répondis-je.

_- Ohoh. Tout ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

-_Absolument tout._

Qu'allait-elle me demander de faire ?

_- Pas pour ce soir, tu vas simplement profiter. C'est ma manière de te remercier._

Oh remercie moi, remercie moi, remercie moi, remercie moi...

Soudain, je sentis deux mains s'emparer des bords de mon short de bain. Et qui s'empressèrent de le retirer.

Elle ressorti à moitié de l'eau et je pus admirer ses magnifiques seins. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je regardais. Je tentais de les toucher mais elle repoussa mes mains. QUOI ?

Je la regardais avec incompréhension et elle me fit son sourire charmeur et aguicheur, coquin même...

_- Tu ne fais rien ce soir, je vais juste m'amuser avec toi..._

Je déglutis péniblement. Elle m'embrassa légèrement et repoussa encore mes mains qui avaient malgré elles, tenté d'attraper son visage pour approfondir notre baiser. Je tentai alors de continuer notre baiser, ne supportant pas la sensation de vide lorsque ses lèvres quittaient les miennes, mais une fois de plus elle m'en empêcha. Elle sourit malicieusement et je grognai de mécontentement.

Elle frissonna à ce son : à moi de sourire...

Elle plongea alors d'un coup sous l'eau et je sentis quelque chose de très agréable sur ma queue... SA BOUCHE.

Ahhhhhh. Que dire sur sa bouche ? Oh et... Hmmmm sa langue !

Mon esprit devînt rapidement incontrôlable et remplis de pensées plus perverses les unes que les autres. Combien de temps cette torture allait-elle durer ? Ce que je voulais moi c'était simplement ce qu'elle a entre les jambes...

Parce que je ne sais pas si elle le fait exprès ou pas mais elle me fait languir plus que je ne l'aurai souhaité et ça m'excite encore plus et... Ahhhh mais ça doit être ça qu'elle veut ! Que je sois encore plus impressionant pour l'acte en lui-même.

Elle remonta à la surface pour reprendre son souffle. Quoi ? Cela faisait seulement 20 secondes ? Allez replonge quand même !

Elle replongea ! OUIII !

Oh oui...

Même manège, toujours autant de plaisir... Et elle remonta lorsque j'avais enfin éjaculé : j'avais évidemment pris mon temps pour faire durer le plaisir...

Elle était souriante, magnifique, fière d'elle sûrement -elle pouvait l'être oh oui !- et vraiment... Essouflée !

-_Merci je..._ commençai-je avant qu'elle ne pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me couper.

_- Chut ne dis rien, je n'ai pas terminé._

Sérieux ? Trop bien....

Elle s'empara de mon pénis avec douceur au départ, tout en me regardant dans les yeux puis commença des va-et-viens. Plus mes yeux se rétréciçaient à cause du désir, plus elle l'empognai férocement et était de plus en plus sauvage. J'ADORAIS ça !

J'essayai d'être vraiment silencieux mais à chaque fois que je me pinçai les lèvres, elle devenait encore plus sauvage, elle devait aimer le bruit ! Alors tant pis, je me lâchai, tant pis si un serveur venait sur la terasse parce que ce qu'elle me faisait était tout simplement divin ! Je gémissais, soufflais fort... Ses pupilles n'en étaient que plus dilatées de désir...

Lorsque j'atteins presque mon paroxysme, elle s'arrêta et me sourit malicieusement telle une diablesse...

_- Un vrai petit diable..._ lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avec une voix veloutée.

_- Et tu n'as encore rien vu Cullen._

Que j'aimais ça quand elle m'appelai comme ça.

Elle remonta ses mains en me griffant presque, tout du long de mon torse et elle m'embrassa furieusement en se mettant à califourchon sur moi. Je lui attrapai les cuisses férocement à l'image de ses ongles qui me blessaient le torse. Elle gémit et ce son arriva directement dans ma queue.

Elle dirigea ensuite mon sexe à son entrée et je ne voulais qu'une chose : pousser en elle. Mais elle refusa et se releva pour s'éloigner de moi.

_- Non, non tu me laisses faire._

_- Je te laisses faire à une condition._

_- Hmm. Je n'aime pas ça. Des conditions ?_

_- Une seule, une promesse plutôt. Je m'occuperai TRES personnellement de toi juste après ce petit jeu._

_- Hmm. On verra._

Et elle se remit en place sur moi. J'aimais quand elle avait tous les pouvoirs sur moi... Je ne pouvais rien faire !

_- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu veux,_ chuchota-t-elle alors que mon sexe touchait presque son entrée.

CE QUE JE VEUX ? Je crois que c'est pas très difficile à comprendre... Ouuuh je vais apprécier la suite...

_- Toi. Je te veux toi._

_- Hmm mais tu m'as déjà. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, là, maintenant, précisemment ?_

_- Ta chatte. Je veux être EN toi._

Elle eut un frisson et des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

_- C'est ça que tu veux ?_ me demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle insinua en elle mon gland, seulement mon gland.

_- Non, je veux plus encore. Plus de toi, être ENCORE PLUS en toi._

Elle m'enfonça en elle plus profondément mais pas entièrement.

_- Entièrement en toi je veux._

Alors elle s'empala sur moi plus rapidement de façon à ce que je la remplisse le plus possible. Elle cria. Moi aussi.

_- Et maintenant ? Tu as eu ce que tu veux, non ?_ dit-elle en commençant à se retirer.

_- Non, je veux que tu bouges sur moi, je veux que mon sexe rentres en toi et ressortes de toi rapidement, délicieusement... Très profondément._

Elle commença à bouger au-dessus de moi et souffla fort.

_- Je veux ... encore... plus vite !_

Elle bougea alors plus rapidement sur moi, s'insinuant toujours et encore plus profondément en elle avec mon sexe.

Je savais qu'elle était proche, mais je voulais que cela dure plus longtemps pour la taquiner. Même si moi aussi j'étais proche.

_- Je veux aller plus lentement maintenant..._

_- Non je peux pas... non..._

_- Si, s'il te plaît Bella..._

_- Edward non..._

_- Bella..._ susurrai-je à son oreille d'une voix sexy en attrapant ses cuisses pour la ralentir. Elle eut un frisson et gémis en m'entendant prononcer son prénom.

Elle grogna de frustration à cause de notre mouvement plus lent.

_- Tant pis, tu l'auras voulu, Cullen._

Quoi ?? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

_- Tu ne veux pas aller plus vite pour que ça dure plus longtemps c'est ça, hein ?_ continua-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête avec un pauvres sourire.

En même temps vu son regard de tueuse qu'elle avait là...

_- Alors tant pis pour la rapidité mais tu ne me diras pas non pour plus de plaisir._

C'est à dire ?

_- Tu as raison._

Elle empoigna mes mains qui étaient sur mes cuisses et me força à les pétrir. Hmm j'aimais ça, moi qui croyait qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu... Je suis heureux d'avoir eu tort.

Ensuite, elle remonta les siennes jusqu'à ses têtons. Non, elle ne va tout de même pas...

Elle se touche ! Devant moi ! Raaaaah c'est trop excitant...

Que j'aime Bella... Hmmm avec ses têtons qui durcissent encore plus, ses doigts qui pincent ses têtons, les tirent... Je vais venir, mon dieu, je vais venir !

Du coup j'accélère, c'est plus fort que moi : je l'attrape encore plus férocement par les hanches et je la prends comme ça. Rapidement, trèèèèès rapidement. Elle crie, tellement fort et j'aime vraiment ça. Je lui donne plus vite son plaisir pour enfin me libérer moi aussi.

Nous crions presque en même temps durant notre orgasme.

Je reprends mon souffle, rouvre les yeux et regarde mon ange avec tendresse.

_- Tu es horrible de m'avoir dit de ralentir, tu as vu ce que j'ai été obligée de faire pour avoir ce que je voulais ?_

_- Oui tu as dû te toucher mon que ça m'excite encore plus pour que j'accélères. C'était tellement bon Bella !_

_- Oui mais la prochaine fois que tu me demandes de ralentir je t'écouterais pour rien au monde._

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Soudain je me souvins de ma promesse.

_- Dis, je t'ai promis quelque chose..._ commençais-je à lui dire en me retirant d'elle et en la portant jusque sur les serviettes. Je l'allongeai, elle haletait déjà.

_- Bah, alors on a perdu sa langue Swan ?_

_- Hey, je t'ai pas dit ça moi tout à l'heure quand la mienne tournai autour de ton gland._

Tiens, dans les dents.

_- En tout cas c'est toi qui vas la sentir la mienne là, tu sauras très bien où est-ce qu'elle est celle-ci..._ dis-je en me jetant sur son clitoris.

Je le léchai, le mordillait, et je massais en même temps les cuisses de Bella. Elle gémissais fortement.

Je soufflai aussi sur son intimité gonflé de plaisir, à son plus grand bonheur. Enfin, après avoir joué avec pendant quelques minutes, je l'attaquai enfin avec ma langue, je rentrais en elle avec ma langue et ressortais rapidement mais revenais vite. Elle bougeait son bassin au rythme de ma langue. Enfin, elle cria son orgasme et je ne lui laissai pas le temps de souffler que je rentrais vite mes doigts dans sa chatte.

En commençant avec un seul...

_- Edward..._

Puis avec deux...

_- Oh Edward !_

Plus rapidement ensuite en y insinuant un troisième doigt.

_- EDWARRRRRDD !_ cria-t-elle en atteignant son troisième orgasme de la soirée.

_- Trois orgasme pour toi ma belle, et on est loin de la fin de la soirée._

_- Putain quand tu me dis ça j'ai l'impression de mouiller encore plus._

Ouhhhh... C'est une facette de Bella que je découvre... J'ADOOOORE quand elle parle comme ça !

_- Tu mouilles, je durcis encore plus alors maintenant on va se soulager tous les deux..._

Je rentrais en elle avec douceur et tendresse mais rapidement elle retrouva ses esprits de ses précédents orgasmes et repris le contôle d'elle-même. Elle m'aida alors à bouger.

Je dois dire qu'elle participe beaucoup aux tâches à deux ...

Je n'arrivai plus à me contrôler et m'enfonçai en elle de la façon la plus dire possible et elle semblait aimer ça puisqu'elle me criait d'y aller encore plus fort...

Enfin, son orgasme arriva et par la même occasion : le mien.

Nous retournâmes dans le jacuzzi pour profiter de la chaleur de celui-ci et de se faire un tendre câlin après nos ébats sauvages.

_- Merci pour cette soirée... riche en... émotions et pleine d'action ! _me remercia-t-elle en me faisant éclater de rire.

_- Tu rigoles ? C'est à moi de te remercier vu ce que tu m'as fait..._

Nous rîmes un peu et le calme revînt. Je réserverai bien une fois ou deux encore un peu plus tard, sur ce toît...

* * *

**Voilà ! Joyeux Noël à tous !**

**Et pour mon Noël à moi... Des reviews ?**

**Bisous.**

**J.**


	4. Lemon 4 Dans le jardin

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Tous Humains.**

**Euh... (se cache derrière ses mains) Bonjour ? Bonsoir ? Je suis de retour (et oui, qui l'eut cru ?) et je m'excuse profondément de ce retard ! Je n'avais pas beaucoup le temps et j'ai été privée d'ordinateur pendant un moment alors quand j'avais la possibilité d'écrire, je préférais poster sur VDLF.**

**Mais bon, voilà tout de même un nouveau Lemon (ancien ça dépend comment on voit la chose puisque depuis le chapitre 18 j'ai bien avancé tout de même...) !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_A la fin du chapitre 18 :_

_« Nous allâmes ensuite nous installer devant le coucher de soleil, dehors dans son jardin._

_J'étais heureux de l'avoir retrouvée, vraiment. »_

**PDV Bella**

Le coucher de soleil était vraiment magnifique.

Ou du moins, il rendait Edward encore plus beau puisque ce n'était pas vraiment le coucher de soleil que je regardais depuis que l'on s'était installés ici, par terre sur un plaid dans mon jardin.

Le soleil se reflétait sur la peau d'Edward magnifiquement bien. Si bien qu'une forte envie de le toucher me prit.

Je ne me fis pas prier très longtemps.

Edward avait fermé les yeux, sereins en cette belle soirée.

Lorsque je commençais à poser mes doigts sur son bras, il ouvrit les yeux de surprise, un sourire en coin se formant lorsqu'il comprit que c'était moi. Il referma les yeux et se laissa faire.

Sa peau était tellement douce, je déplaçais mes doigts de son poignet à son coude en de lents gestes qui le faisaient frissonner.

Un vent souffla, son odeur m'atteignit et mes doigts se baladèrent d'eux-mêmes plus loin sur son corps.

Ils remontèrent sur son bras, vers son épaule, un plus rapidement. J'effleurais sa clavicule, la base de son cou et passai de l'autre côté, à son autre clavicule, son autre épaule et suivais le chemin qui me mènerait à son autre main. Je décidai de goûter à son corps chaud, sa peau si délicieuse, je déposais un baiser sur son épaule et il entrouvrit la bouche, appréhendant la suite.

A mesure que je déplaçais mes doigts, j'appuyais un peu plus mes caresses et mes baisers jusqu'à la base de son cou. Coup de langue. Hmm. Délicieux.

Visiblement il partageait le même avis. Je remontai ma main sur sa nuque pendant que je remontai son cou pour arriver à sa mâchoire, alternant mes baisers et mes coups de langue.

Je mordillais légèrement sa mâchoire et il grogna.

Quoi de plus pour m'exciter…

Je commençais à fourrager mes doigts dans ses cheveux, ce qui l'excita encore plus selon ses grognements. Je traçais un chemin bien défini de sa mâchoire à son oreille avec ma langue.

Je lui mordillais gentiment le lobe d'oreille avant de passer derrière celle-ci en commençant à sucer ce petit endroit.

Excité à bloc, Edward empoigna soudain mes fesses pour me faire monter sur lui.

Hmm belle érection…

Je continuais ma belle torture derrière son oreille tandis qu'il massait fermement mes fesses à travers mon jean. Je passai alors ma main sur son torse encore recouvert de cette magnifique -mais encombrante- chemise blanche. Je passai un doigt sous le vêtement et descendis lentement jusqu'à rencontrer le premier bouton que je détachais lentement.

Ma main continua sa descente en enlevant les boutons et je remontai mon visage face au sien, effleurai ses lèvres sans pour autant les toucher et il grogna de frustration.

J'esquissai un sourire, déposai un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre sur son torse. J'écartais mes jambes pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui, me frottant effrontément sur la remarquable érection de mon petit-ami.

Je prenais délicatement -juste pour en rajouter face à l'impatience qu'affichait Edward- les pans de sa chemise et les écartais. Je déposais des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau que je découvrais.

A bout, Edward se releva un peu et m'aida à lui retirer cette chemise. Je le forçais à se rallonger tout en continuant à bouger mon bassin contre le sien. Il haletai déjà.

_Et t'as pas fini de haleter mon coco !_

_Chut !_

Je mordillais son téton et le léchais avant de descendre sur ses abdos -si bien dessinés…- à qui j'infligeais la même douce torture.

Je le voyais arracher l'herbe qui lui tombait sous la main, son visage se crisper au fur et à mesure que j'entamais ma descente vers son bassin, et son ventre se durcir sous mes coups de langue, il était consumé par le plaisir.

Je dessinais avec ma langue son V -un vrai appel au sexe- en même temps que je déboutonnais son jean et le dézippais. Il souleva son bassin pour m'aider à retirer son jean.

Je décidai qu'il était temps de réduire le temps d'attente, je baissais donc en même temps son boxer -qui ne cachait rien de sa superbe érection…

_Tu fais une fixation sur son pénis Bella…_

_En érection ! _

Je libérais donc son/mon jouet avec lequel j'allais pouvoir m'amuser ce soir…

_Mon Dieu c'est pas possible d'être monté comme ça !_

_Comme un Dieu grec ! Un Adonis !_

Je regardais le sexe d'Edward un moment, telle une friandise.

Je relevais les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Edward, noircis par le désir. Je me mordis la lèvre -ce qui émoustilla encore plus le pénis d'Edward-, rougissant légèrement d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de matage.

_- J'aime beaucoup quand tu me regarde comme ça…_ me souffla-t-il, la voix rauque en me faisant frissonner. _Et tu es encore plus désirable quand tu rougis et que tu te mords la lèvre._

_- Et encore, je ne suis pas encore nue chéri… _lui murmurai-je et il entrouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour expirer. Je relevais mon bassin pour le mettre juste au dessus de celui d'Edward, me penchais vers son visage pour enfin l'embrasser, introduisant directement ma langue pour rencontrer la sienne.

J'attrapai soudain son manche pour le masturber, il parut surpris mais visiblement très heureux de ça, rencontrant encore plus férocement ma langue.

_Il embrasse vraiment comme un Dieu aussi…_

Je continuai de le pomper et je remontais mon autre main en effleurant son torse de mes ongles, le faisant encore plus trembler.

Je sentais qu'il allait venir mais je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne dans ma main. A regret, pour lui, je quittais ses lèvres et retirai ma main. Je redescendis et déposais un baiser sur son gland, ce qui le fit tressauter.

Puis je commençais à enrouler ma langue autour de celui-ci et Edward laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Je massais ses testicules en même temps que j'entamais une lente fellation, descendant plus bas sur son pénis à chaque fois que je le prenais dans ma bouche.

Fini de faire durer le plaisir, j'accélérais mes mouvements, le prenant finalement entièrement dans ma bouche et Edward agrippa mes cheveux, tordu par le plaisir. Et mon Dieu ses grognements et râles de plaisir allaient droit dans ma culotte…

_- Be…Bel…Mon Dieu Bella remonte !_

Il força sur mes cheveux pour ne pas qu'il vienne dans ma bouche mais je le voulais.

_- Arrête… Je… Je vais… Ven… Venir ! _haleta-t-il. Alors, on a du mal à s'exprimer ?

Finalement, il vînt dans ma bouche et j'avalais avec plaisir sa semence.

Je terminai de nettoyer sa verge avec ma langue et il se détendit légèrement, pas assez puisque son érection était toujours présente.

Je relevais mon visage pour le regarder et il me lança un sourire carnassier.

_Et prends ça dans ta culotte Bella !_

Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne le dessus. Je lui retournais alors son sourire avec le peu d'assurance que j'avais et relevais mon bassin pour le surplomber entièrement.

Je me mordillais la lèvre car je savais l'effet que ce geste avait sur lui. Je commençais à me déshabiller, d'abord le t-shirt bustier que je portais. Je détachais chaque agrafe par devant uen par une en le regardant dans les yeux.

N'en pouvant plus, il détacha ses yeux des miens et regarda -admira- ma poitrine encore recouvert par son soutien-gorge.

Il tenta de se relever -voulant certainement terminer le travail lui-même mais je le repoussais d'une main tandis que l'autre passait dans mon dos pour détacher l'agrafe de mon sous-vêtement.

Une fois retirée, je laissais glisser les bretelles sur mes épaules et Edward salivait presque en regardant le spectacle.

Je resserrais mes jambes brièvement sur ses hanches avant de me remettre debout pour retirer mon jean.

Mais je laissais mon string -rouge sang, assorti à mon soutien-gorge.

Soudain il m'empoigna par les hanches et me retourna, puis m'allongea sur le ventre sur le plaid.

Ça y est, je suis encore plus excitée…

Edward fit passer doucement sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour arriver jusqu'à mon string qui ne couvrait rien de mes fesses.

Il arracha ce dernier -me faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Il caressa mes fesses, descendant sur mes cuisses, m'embrasant un peu plus à chaque caresse.

Il appuya plus ses caresses sur mes cuisses, passant brièvement à l'intérieur de celles-ci.

Je lui montrais mon impatience : j'écartais plus mes jambes.

Il grogna à la vue de mon sexe complètement trempé de désir pour lui.

Il passa alors un doigt sur ma féminité, me faisant gémir. Soudain, il glissa ce doigt en moi en commençant des vas-et-viens. Je n'entendais plus que mes gémissements.

Complètement perdue, je ne sus pas combien de temps après il rajouta un deuxième doigt mais je le sentis bien !

_Oh mon Dieu ses doigts… Comment il fait ça ? Je savais qu'il était doué pour jouer avec ses doigts sur le piano mais waw c'est surhumain des exploits pareils !_

Au bord de l'extase, il inséra un troisième et merveilleux doigt, entrant encore plus profondément en moi et me faisant crier de plaisir dans mon orgasme.

J'étais à peine remise de mes émotions, qu'il me retourna, me relevant en passant un bras dans mon dos.

Je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

Il faisait presque nuit, on n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais le peu de lumière qu'il restait embellissait l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras à l'heure qu'il était.

Il s'installa sur ses genoux, se rasseyant sur ses talons derrière lui, je l'enjambais, me mettant à califourchon sur lui.

J'attrapais rapidement un préservatif que j'avais mis au préalable dans une de mes poches de jean, déchirais le papier et l'enroulais sensuellement -en regardant Edward dans les yeux- sur l'objet de mon plaisir.

Je plaçais son pénis à mon entrée tandis qu'il empoignais mes cuisses et m'aidais à m'empaler sur lui. Mes doigts déjà partis dans ses cheveux, je l'embrassais sensuellement, de temps à autre langoureusement tandis que je me déhanchais sur lui, nous procurant un plaisir indescriptible.

Envahie par une vague de plaisir, j'accélérais mes mouvements, le serrant encore plus contre moi, sa bouche ayant quitter la mienne pour mon cou et la mienne pour l'endroit découvert tout à l'heure derrière son oreille. Je le suçais quelques instants avant de ne plus pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose que sur mon plaisir, laissant ma tête sur son épaule.

Il pouvait totalement me remplir et à chaque fois que je le faisais buter au fond de mon ventre, je mordais son épaule et cela le faisait donner un coup de rein, claquant contre mes cuisses. C'était encore meilleur.

Au bord de l'orgasme, mes gémissements devenaient peu à peu cris et je rejetais la tête en arrière en me déhanchant encore plus vite. Jusqu'à l'extase, le septième ciel.

Il l'atteignis en même temps que moi et se déversa en de longues giclées dans le préservatif.

Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, la nuit était bien tombée -quelle heure était-il ?- et Edward me reposai délicatement sur le plaid, se retirant de moi à regret.

_- Merci Bella. Je n'imaginais pas meilleures retrouvailles._

Il était encore essoufflé mais pouvais encore parler.

Moi, les mots me manquaient. Si bien que je ne pus que le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser tendrement, me sentant déjà partir dans des rêves érotiques…


End file.
